


In Scott's Room

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bedrooms, Caught, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles decide to get heated in Scott’s bedroom while a pack meeting is going on downstairs. Stiles decides to tease Peter to push him a little bit. What they don’t expect is a unexpected guest who doesn’t like fucking in his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Scott's Room

Peter pushes Stiles into the bedroom, following in after him and shutting the door behind him carefully. Normally he'd slam the door to alert the pack what he is doing, but this time he has to be careful, he could be loud and strong like a wolf, but now he has to be playful and sly like a fox.

This time the meeting wasn't being held in Derek's loft where Peter could be as loud as he wanted to be while he fucked Stiles into the mattress. Instead this time it's being held at Scott's house because he feels that being the "true alpha" he has to have the meetings where he lives, which makes Peter and even Stiles not pleased.

Pack meetings gets both of them riled up, the threat of being barged in on at any given moment gives Peter a reason to ram Stiles till his hips are nice and bruised. Peter usually fucks Stiles till the boy under him is practically drooling, covered in his own mess, and is practically incoherent. 

Stiles is then carefully put to bed, tucked in and cleaned up a bit before Peter goes back to the meeting with promises of more afterwards. 

They know fully well that the whole pack knows what they do even if they try to be quiet, the smell of sex is something undeniable, but they don't know where they do it in the loft and if they want to get away with it this time they have to keep quiet as best as they can.

Stiles sits on the bed looking up to Peter "Why do you want to have sex here in my friend's bedroom? Isn't that a little too much, you jealous alpha?"

Peter stalks over to him, already taking off his v-neck shirt "No it's not, this is the room of a teenage boy it will always smell like sex, and sex to a werewolf all smells the same. We could do it in his mother's room..." Knowing fully well the image that is forming in Stiles’ head.

Stiles looks at him with wide eyes, a visual image pops into his head that he knows he will never get out, he hisses at his boyfriend "I don't need an image of my dad fucking Scott's mom!" trying his best to keep his voice low.

The thought is not something he wants to have while he is getting naked with his own boyfriend, those images aren’t the more arousing things in the world.

"And yet you still call me daddy." Peter smirks before standing in front of Stiles, his eyes dark with lust as he licks his top lip.

Stiles lays back on the bed, spreading his legs open "I also call you Alpha.That's when I get all the bruises."

"An alpha has to claim his own, and a daddy has to show others that his baby boy is taken." Peter climbs on top of Stiles, causing the boy to lie back on the bed.

"Oh daddy, oh Alpha." Stiles purrs close to Peter's ear.

“You fucking vixen, you little slut, daddy’s perfect little boy.” Peter dips his head to Stiles’ shoulder and starts to bite across the pale skin.

Stiles’ breath hitches “I know we are doing this whole kinky game, but should we really be doing this? Won’t Scott be around any second?”

“You don’t want to?” Peter questions, moving his head away to look into Stiles’ doe brown eyes and gripping onto the boy’s slender wrist “You don’t want to fucked by me? See your sweet little hole get all red and raw.” His voice low and causing Stiles to shiver.

“Nope.” Stiles simply replies with a smirk.

Peter starts to lean in for a kiss as his hands start unbutton the button of the front of Stiles’ jeans “You don’t want to, Stiles? That’s something new for you. Are you sure that you don’t want to?”

“Nh. Totally.” Stiles groans as he feels Peter’s hands on him before being quieted by a kiss.

Peter rolls his eyes as he kisses Stiles. He then pulls away and climbs down the boy’s pale body. He looks up to Stiles with a quirked eyebrow “Are you really sure, Stiles? Usually you are the one bending over or getting on your knees.” 

“Yep, I don’t want to have sex. I want to go back downstairs and be part of the meeting.” Stiles smirks, knowing that his teasing is pushing Peter.

Peter bites at the zipper of Stiles’ jeans and pulls it down to the bottom, completely undoing Stiles’ jeans. As he is zipping them down he says with his teeth locked around the metal zipper “Liar.” The hand on Stiles’ thigh grips tightly.

Stiles’ eyes flutter for a moment as his heart races, cheeks flushed and him starting to feel hot all over “You fucking evil son of a bitch, maybe I should have left you in the dirt.”

Peter smirks “But even if you did, you’d still be drawn to me. Like a moth to a flame.”

“Yeah, and I’m going to be burnt like fuck.” Stiles groans.

Peter bites at the top of Stiles’ boxers and pulls them a bit, earing another airy moan from Stiles’ pink lips. He licks at the skin of Stiles’ stomach a bit and Stiles shivers under his touch.

“Oh fuck, Peter. You are so fucking evil, you sadistic, fucked up asshole.” Stiles groans, his voice starting to rise a little bit.

Before Peter could go any further the door of the bedroom flies open, hitting the wall behind it with a loud ‘bang’.

Stiles is the first to see Scott, stuttering out “S-S-Scott, hey man.” His cheeks now red with embarrassment and his throat growing dry as a result of them being caught.

The idea to them is hot, but it actually happening is extremely embarrassing for everyone involved.

“I uh-” Stiles starts.

Peter moves his mouth away from Stiles’ body and swallows hard before looking behind him “Hello Scott, care to join?”

That makes Stiles ears heat up and the heat flashing down his neck. Peter’s smooth comment making him want to bury himself into the mattress and never get up.

“Get out of my room.” Scott growls, his eyebrows furrowed at his best friend and his boyfriend as they sit on his bed practically having sex.

Stiles stammers a bit “I, oh, oh man.”

“Now.” Scott snaps, using his hard alpha voice that even makes a human like Stiles’ blood run cold.

Stiles looks away from his best friend, mumbling “Yeah, sure, whatever man.” nudging Peter away from him so he can redo his jeans.

All three know that this is going to be an interesting conversation to have once they get downstairs.


End file.
